one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief vs. M. Bison
' [[Master Chief|'Master Chief']]' vs. M. BisonM. Bison is a One Minute Melee that is a part of DraconianA's Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here . Intro '''The Grand Multiversal Tournament! Only four fighters are left for the semifinals, and only one of them will win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Master Chief and M. Bison are teleported onto an odd looking planet. The grass is blue, the sky is green, and there is a spiky spaceship in the distance. As Master Chief observes his surroundings, M. Bison steps forward. “You know, the last person who got in my way got his head stomped into a paste,” he states in a taunting tone, “Do you really want to face me? Are you sure you don’t want to just give in?” Master Chief takes out his rifle, undeterred. “I would recommend some other intimidation tactic that isn’t just being immature.” M. Bison scoffs at that statement, getting into a fighting stance. May the best ‘Master’ win! FIGHT!!! Master Chief starts the show by firing at M. Bison. Immediately after he pulls the trigger, however, M. Bison teleports behind him. M. Bison gives Master Chief a good slide kick, followed by a Psycho Crusher, a headpress, and a Summersault Skull Diver. Master Chief gets up and takes out an SMG, then fires at Bison’s shins, successfully dealing a bit of damage before M. Bison leaps up. As Bison comes close with another Psycho Crusher, Master Chief rolls away and leaves a grenade behind. The grenade successfully hits M. Bison, knocking him to the side. Before he could get up, M. Bison is hit back by a bunch of blasts from a Hydra Gyroc grenade launcher from Master Chief. Being launched, M. Bison crashes into the aforementioned spaceship, causing it to tilt and crumble so that the new hole is near the ground. Master Chief enters the hole and shoots his rifle, forcing M. Bison to take cover behind the ship’s pilot seat. Master Chief takes out an Energy Sword and follows, but is suddenly taken away by M. Bison and a huge Psycho Crusher. The attack leads the two out the window of the ship, at which point M. Bison tosses Master Chief to the ground. Before Master Chief can get up, M. Bison stomps on his helmet, wearing a huge smile. Getting off of his opponent, M. Bison looks behind, expecting to see a dead soldier, but, alas, the attack couldn’t get past Master Chief’s helmet. Master Chief gets up and whacks M. Bison with a Humbler stun device. Temporarily stunned, M. Bison is unable to move as Master Chief kicks him away and shoots him with the M739 Light Machine Gun, or SAW as it’s known. M. Bison, grabbing his wounds, skids on the ground before coming back with a scissor kick. A pillar of Psycho Power, Psycho Inferno, continues the combo. The combo is finished when M. Bison bounces off of Master Chief, sending him back onto the ground. Master Chief gets up and gets out the Spartan Laser. M. Bison rushes towards Master Chief, just to get kicked onto the ground. Master Chief aims the laser, but M. Bison teleports elsewhere as soon as it fires. Master Chief looks around for his opponent, but suddenly, he sees an odd green, slug-like being coming at him. He jumps back, just to see that the green being is clearly dead, neck broken. Looking where the corpse came from, Master Chief sees M. Bison on a ledge with a pile of green corpses. As M. Bison throws the corpses down, Master Chief charges forward, dodging them. When he gets closer, Master Chief uses a rocket launcher and blasts away the ledge M. Bison is standing on, causing M. Bison to fall back down to the ground. Master Chief throws a punch, which M. Bison blocks, punishing with a scissor kick. As M. Bison strikes again, Master Chief blocks, this time leading to a struggle. M. Bison smiles and says, “You’re leaving this tournament, like it or not. Now, one last chance for you to give up. If you do, you get to stay ali-” Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. In the distance, the two see a huge ball of energy coming down onto the planet. M. Bison sighs, “Screw it. There is no more time!” He then uppercuts Master Chief into the air before grabbing him and slamming him onto the ground. M. Bison holds his opponent while giving punch after punch, each more brutal than the last. Even when Master Chief tries getting out a pistol, M. Bison just hits it away. This all culminates with M. Bison ripping the helmet off of Master Chief. M. Bison chuckles, “So, that’s what you look like under there.” He slams Master Chief on the head before standing him up, following with a huge stomp on the head, the shockwave causing Master Chief to bounce back up. As the ball of energy in the background crashes down, M. Bison grabs Master Chief by the head and drives his fist into his stomach with one last blast of Psycho Power going into the abdomen, blowing the wind out of him. K.O.! Still holding the unconscious Master Chief, M. Bison looks out to see the impact from the ball of energy coming close. He groans, “You got lucky. Killing you would just take too long.” He tosses Master Chief onto the ground and looks around, noticing that the corpses are gone, with footsteps leading from where they landed. “It's as if they were resurrected while we were on the ground…” The two are teleported away. Seconds later, the area where they fought is enveloped by energy, destroying it and everything near it, including Master Chief’s helmet. Results This melee's winner is... M. Bison! Voting Master Chief must win: 3 M. Bison must win: 7 Master Chief must live: 5 Master Chief must die: 2 Links Follow M. Bison's journey here. The Grand Multiversal Tournament can be found here.Category:Microsoft vs. Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:Street Fighter vs. Halo themed One Minute Melees Category:2018